Greatest Christmas Present
by Artistia
Summary: After years without love and a real Christmas present, Sachiko receives a present that makes her appreciate the holidays again. SachikoxYumi


A/N: Okay this isn't my first fic., but it's the first one that I'll actually post. Anyway Disclaimer time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing..... except my cat.... but that's about it *sigh*

**Greatest Christmas Present**

Sachiko was standing in front of her large office window, staring at the white flakes that fell, covering Tokyo with a blanket of snow. Far below her, people were bustling back and forth, finishing their last minute Christmas shopping; securing that last gift for this person, or that special someone. Christmas shopping on Christmas Eve, what a novel idea, not that Sachiko noticed, or even cared. For 5 years now, Christmas has just been another day to her. She simply stared out at the white flecks that were quickly becoming a nuisance to these bargain shoppers. Sachiko was thinking. The true content of these thoughts shall never be revealed to anyone, but it can be assumed that she was thinking about her last Christmas. The nature and happenings of this Christmas are not important, but what was important about this Christmas is that it was the Christmas that her beloved, her true love, confessed to her.

You can imagine Sachiko's surprise (for she is a bit to dense to notice what is right in front of her face) and joy that the one she loves and holds closest to her heart, loves her back! It was Christmas Eve, an early present that Santa brought her, but it came with a price. Her joy was overtaken by reality, and pain of what she had to do, to save her love. Hiding her pain behind the mask of a true lady, she rejected her love, and cast her away. They couldn't happen; she was getting married in a few months. Sachiko could not disappoint or oppose her family after all that they had done for her. Her love, her light, her life tried to get her to reconsider, to fight for their love. However, Sachiko would not budge from her decision, and so her love left with a broken heart.

Sachiko's heart stopped beating that day as it was encased in ice, at the sight of her broken love. Her heart beat for one person only, and that person walked away. Sachiko became a cold, heartless, distant person. Her love saw what she had become, and it caused her heart to break more, feeling that it was her fault Sachiko had become like this. In the February following the confession, Sachiko was wed to her despicable cousin Kashiwagi, and in March, her love, her heart, left on the first plane to America as soon as she graduated high school.

It had been 7 years since Sachiko graduated from Lillian. It had been 6 years since she wed. It had been 6 years since the love of her life, her beloved Yumi, disappeared from her life. And it had been 6 years since she felt her heart beat. But this is Christmas; it's the season of miracles. Maybe Father Christmas has a miracle for Sachiko.

Now where was I in this little tale of mine, oh yes…

Sachiko was staring at the snow falling. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. "Come in," she croaked.

Two people stepped into her office, much to her surprise. "Sei-sama, Youko-sama what are you doing here?"

Sei wearing her cheeky little grin on her face, "We are here to take you, oh Ice Queen, to a Christmas party."

Sachiko stared at them and responded, "What on Earth for?"

"Oh, come on Sachiko," Youko started, "Even the big, bad president of a multi-million dollar company deserves a Christmas."

Sachiko stiffened and looked away, "Christmas doesn't mean anything to me anymore."

Yes, Sachiko was head of the Ogasawara group. Her father died from a massive heart attack the previous year. Her grandfather followed not too long after, struck down by a stroke. Sachiko wasn't as heart broken as she thought she'd be. Tired of a loveless marriage, Sachiko kicked Kashiwagi out and divorced him. She, then, inherited the company from her father and grandfather's estates.

"Please Sachiko, all of our old friends are going to be there. Eriko even made a special trip back from God only knows where. You have to come," Youko pleaded for, to Sachiko, what seemed like the first time in her life.

_Not all of them, _Sachiko thought. "Where is this party, Youko-sama?" she asked with a sigh.

"At your house," Sei answered before Youko could.

Sachiko gave them a blank look.

"What?" Sei shrugged, "Your mother said we could, and everyone is already there."

Sachiko uttered a defeated sigh, "Might as well then." She gathered her things together and left with Youko and Sei. She passed her secretary on the way out, and gave her the rest of the night off. Her secretary bowed and wished her a Merry Christmas. Sachiko nodded, before continuing to the elevator. Once on the ground floor, everyone climbed in Sei's car (on the elevator ride down Youko insisted on driving. Apparently, Sei's driving style hasn't changed at all these past few years). They headed to Sachiko's house/mansion. There, Sachiko's mother and old faces from the past greeted them.

Rei was there. She had changed with age, growing more feminine. Of course it also help that she was a pastry chef. Yoshino was there as well. Maturity has calmed her and she has become a great P.I. However, it wasn't enough to get rid of her outspoken nature as she was in the middle of an argument with Eriko. Eriko… God only knows what she does now, has to be something to keep her attention though. Shimako and Noriko were present, and still the same as ever. They both became teachers, and are enjoying teaching at Lillian. Touko was there as well. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, gracing televisions all over Japan with her presence.

Everyone laughed and talked, remembering the old times and telling new tales. Sachiko was having such a good time she almost smiled. However, the ever-present thought in the back of her mind that their group was not complete kept that smile from appearing. It eased her and yet saddened her at the same time that no one spoke of Yumi. It was almost as if she never existed.

Sadly, like most good things, the party had to come to an end. Everyone had plans to spend Christmas with their families. Sachiko bid each one good-bye until only Touko was left.

"Sachiko-Onee-sama," Touko began reaching for Sachiko's hand.

"Yes Touko-chan," Sachiko sighed.

Touko hesitated before giving Sachiko's hand a squeeze "I do hope you like the present that we got for you."

Sachiko looked at her a bit confused, "Uh Touko-chan, you didn't--"

Touko interrupted her by giving her a big hug. "Have a Merry Christmas Sachiko-Onee-sama," she said before dashing out the door.

"--Get me a present," Sachiko finished still confused and a bit thoughtful.

Sachiko walked back to her room deep in thought. She entered her room and shut and locked the door before turning and stopping in her tracks. What she saw there shocked her to the core. There, standing next to her bed, was the most beautiful young woman Sachiko had ever seen. She had long sun-kissed brown hair, deep hazel eyes, an angelic face, and a body to die for! After gawking at the woman's slightly smiling face for what seemed like an eternity, Sachiko finally realized what she was wearing. The woman was wearing a negligee that came to about mid-thigh, a Santa hat, and a red scarf tied into a bow around her neck.

The woman began to advance towards Sachiko, and Sachiko found that she couldn't do anything but stare at her. She stepped dangerously close to Sachiko. "Merry Christmas Sachiko," she breathed.

_This beautiful person know me! Who is she? _Sachiko thought. She looked deep into those gorgeous hazel eyes and who she was struck her like a clap of thunder. Hesitantly, she reached up to cup the other woman's cheek. Brushing it with her thumb, Sachiko murmured, "Yumi."

Yumi smiled at her, the smiles of yore that Sachiko had missed so much. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she hugged Yumi to her in a crushing embrace, almost as if to merge them as one person so not to be separated again. Yumi hugged her with just as much force before pushing back to look at Sachiko's face. She leaned up and touched her lips to the older woman's. Sachiko, wanting to cry at the gentleness of it, returned the kiss immediately.

Once the kiss was broken Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear, "Do you want to open your present Sachiko?"

Sachiko blushed and looked at Yumi and realized that there was a tag on her bow. Looking at it, she read, "To Sachiko from everyone."

Realizing what Yumi meant, she reddened even more and looked at Yumi. She just smiled up at her and caught her in another kiss, her arms snaking around Sachiko's neck to deepen the kiss. Sachiko moaned at the contact and taste. After breaking the kiss, she pulled Yumi towards the bed. They climbed in and shared the best night of their lives.

Sachiko awoke the next morning, Christmas morning, to find Yumi smiling at her. _No wonder the sun came out, _Sachiko thought. "Good morning beautiful, " she murmured, giving Yumi a loving kiss. She could feel it, her heart was beating again; the ice had melted.

Sighing at the thought, Sachiko pushed her tongue into her lover's mouth, exploring, worshipping this beautiful girl who brought her heart back.

Pulling back from the kiss, Yumi looked at Sachiko with a flushed but smiling face. "Sachiko," she whispered, "Did you like you present?"

Smiling a true smile for the first time in years, Sachiko rained kisses all over Yumi's face, before reaching her ear, giving it a slight nibble. Feeling Yumi shudder made Sachiko's smile wider, she whispered, "Yes, Yumi, you are the greatest Christmas present I have ever received."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, there ya go. Review if you please, that makes me happy. Anyway, I was thinking about doing a sequel or something to say what Yumi was up to for 6 years, but I don't know, what ya'll think

Artistia :P


End file.
